


you cant go wrong thinking nothing wrong

by Songbirdmozlover



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Time Travel, time turners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 21:19:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16462517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songbirdmozlover/pseuds/Songbirdmozlover
Summary: So in this universe the way you discover your soulmate is right before they die. Teddy is too late when this happened to Albus. fortunately, Harry brought a time turner.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xuZA6qiJVfU&list=PL30GtrQjashB6JTE5JhbAaWrLBX9I2tB8 this a playlist for this story if your interested the first song is where I got the title.





	you cant go wrong thinking nothing wrong

Teddy was making his rounds in the Saint Mungo's infirmary when he suddenly felt a deep pain in his heart, like someone twisted a knife into his heart. Then he remembered a conversation he had had with Harry. Harry had been telling him all about how he and Draco had gotten together. Harry had been working in the arours office when he felt it. He felt his soulmate dying, he focused and it wasn't Ginny. He described being able to feel a little voice in the back of his head saying Draco.   
Then it hit Teddy, Victory must be in trouble. He didn't even bother checking as he ran as quickly as he could, he barely registered the people he pushed pass or his co-workers calling after him. He finally made to his boss’s office; they were in a meeting, though he barely cared.  
‘’What's going on Teddy!’’ His boss asked, standing up.  
‘’Victory.’’ Was all he could reply in his dazed state of mind.  
Teddy quickly grabbed the floo powder and gave Victory’s address. When he entered his apartment everything was quiet and then Victory came out of the kitchen. Unhurt. Completely fine.   
‘’Teddy?’’ Victory carefully touched his arm in a gentle way. ‘’Is everything ok?’’  
Teddy couldn't even manage to look her in the eyes because she wasn't his soulmate it was someone else. Someone dead. Teddy sat on the couch and began to cry into his hands. A moment of realization came over Victory and she finally understood.   
‘’Oh my god’’ Was all she could say.  
‘’He's gone...’’ Teddy murmured, Victory gave him a strange look.  
‘’Him’’ Teddy didn't know how he knew it he only knew that he knew it. He nodded.  
‘’We need to call Harry, he’ll know what to do.’’ Victory got up to make the call.  
Teddy couldn’t hear what they were saying though. He closed his eyes trying to figure out more about this mysteries person. Green. That was what he got, green eyes. Oh, so familiar eyes too. It couldn’t be. Teddy began to panic.   
Teddy tried to calm his breathe and focus and then it came to him, Albus. All along it had been Albus. Sweet and kind Albus. Who was now dead. If Teddy hadn’t been so blind maybe he would still be alive. They could have been together, albus was already finishing up his seventh year. It must have happened at Hogwarts.   
‘’Teddy I have some bad news’’ Victory looked as though she might cry.  
‘’I know it's albus. That's who I felt. That's my soulmate’’. Teddy could feel the tears well up in his eyes again and he began to cry.   
Victory said something into the phone.  
‘’Harry’s coming over’’. Victory looked at teddy sympathetically.  
After what like hours of teddy being left to his own, though in reality, it had been maybe ten minutes, Harry finally arrived with Draco in tow. Draco went over to comfort victory while Harry sat down next to Teddy.  
‘’I could have saved him’’. Harry put a comforting hand on Teddy's shoulder. ‘’I should have saved him. I could have told him everything he was feeling and I should have done more’’.   
‘’I think I may have a solution’’ Harry whispered.  
Teddy simply stared at him. Harry lead teddy outside saying goodbye to Draco and victory.

 

Harry pulled out a time turner it was golden with an hourglass in the center. The desperate look in Harry's eyes reminded him immediately of albus.  
Teddy had been staying with the Potters for just an hour, albus had just finished his sixth year, Teddy had just started healer training. It had been cold and rainy for the first week of summer. After having his usual small talk with most of the family and promising to play quidditch match with lily and James once the rain let up.  
He decided it was time to finally go see albus who was up in his room in the Grimmauld place. Albus and Teddy had always been close but lately, it seemed to teddy like albus was just pushing everyone away. Gone were the days of family Quidditch matches, and albus giving teddy a million book suggestions that teddy would read just so they would have lots to talk about it.  
Now albus seemed to spend all his time alone in his bedroom. Teddy was hoping to try and at least start a conversation with albus who now seemed more like a stranger.   
Teddy walked up the tall old creaky stairs, albus room was at the very top in the attic. He had moved from his old room on the second floor to the attic in the fourth year. When Teddy arrived he knocked on the door though he was sure albus had already heard him come up. When he heard no response he tried knocking a little louder thinking albus had his headphone on and hadn't heard him. Still nothing.  
‘’Albus are you in there I just want to talk, I haven't seen you in forever’’ teddy knocked a little more, though now he was frustrated and sure albus must have heard him by now.   
He turned the knob on the door which was adorned with various band poster haphazardly spelled on. The room inside was just as messy with clothes thrown all over the room and a few ripped photos on the mirror alongside dozens of notebooks and loose papers. albus lay on his unmade bed facing away from Teddy.   
All the frustration melted from teddys body to be replaced with worry. He never wanted to see albus unhappy. He moved closer to the bed so he was only a few feet away from albus. He could tell albus wasn't sleeping.   
‘’Albus please don't ignore me I'm worried about you’’  
Albus suddenly sat up ‘’well then stop worrying so much I don't need you to you to protect anymore!’ albus suddenly seemed so angry and teddy cringed.   
Teddy looked around the room finally taking in his surroundings.  
‘Albus even if…’  
‘No! Just leave me alone!’’ albus was standing now so they were only a few feet apart.  
‘’I don't know what I did but I'm really sorry I just want to talk’’ teddy swallowed hard  
‘’There's nothing to talk about’’ Albus voice became soft. Teddy tried to reach out to take albus hand any last-ditch effort to comfort him.  
Albus ripped his hand from teddys grasp, no matter how much his heart fluttered at just seeing teddy each out for him.  
‘’Albus please just tell me what's wrong I just want to help’’ teddy tried not to let his hurt show in his voice though his voice cracked near the end.  
‘’I think you should go’’ albus said his voice just above a whisper.  
Teddy turned around and opened the door but before he left he looked back at albus.  
‘’I'm here if you need me you don't have to go through anything alone’’ teddy looked at albus for a bit hoping he would finally look at him.  
When he didn't Teddy just turned back and left the room to go back to where he was staying, it begun to rain.  
Teddy was startled back into the present by Harry asking him something.  
‘’I'm pretty sure we only need to go back a few hours.’’ Harry was looking at him funny ‘’are you ok?”  
‘’I just can't help feeling like i could have done more’’ teddy took a deep breath as he said all of this.has begun  
‘’So do I’’ Harry replied simply but somehow it soothed teddy to know he wasn't the only one feeling guilty.  
A small piece of paper fell out harry's pocket and immediately teddy knew what it was and he picked it up.   
‘’He wrote this didn't he?’’ teddy asked though he already knew the answer, Harry only nodded and continued to set up the time turner. The paper was ripped near the edges and the handwriting was messy though to teddy it was clear as day.

Dear teddy

I think you may be my soulmate. But that barely matters because what kinda person would yell their soulmate for no reason the way I did over the summer to you. But soulmate or not you're happy right now. I'm certain now that you were always my soulmate and by the time I realized I was too freaked out by it. I can't stop thinking about that time over the summer. I couldn't even bring myself to approach you and apologize or explain myself. I just hated myself too much for wanting you as much as I do.  
I can't stand how much it hurt you and I know I hurt you. I could see it in your eyes. I can't stop seeing the way you looked at me so helplessly as you walked or the times after when you tried to catch my eye. Because soulmate or not it was lousy of me to treat a friend like that, someone only trying to help.  
And even now I'm a coward only able to truthfully give you my heart, in all honesty, now that I know I'll be dead by the time you read this. And I do give you my heart even if I know you won't have it, even if I know your perfectly happy now, happy without me there. Even if I know it's no good for you now. And I know you'll be happy even if you're sad for awhile I know you'll more than be able to find someone to love you because your wonderful and beautiful. You'll find someone much more deserving than me. 

Love and always keep close 

Albus .s. Potter

 

 

Teddy could feel tears well up in his eyes through the letter only made him more determined to save albus anyway he could, no matter what it took. Harry handed him one of the necklace strings to put on. Once they were both situated harry started spinning the time turner.  
Teddy felt the whole world start spinning around him and started to feel light headed. Like he was falling almost and blood rushed to his head.  
In a matter of seconds that felt like hours, Teddy was in the same spot but the sun was brighter and was clearly several hours earlier in the day.  
‘’I went back about 2 hours’’ Harry stated. They made there way inside the house again.  
victory was in the kitchen watching the television when she walked out into the kitchen confused by the appearance of her boyfriend and his godfather. Before she asks anything teddy interrupted her.  
‘’Its albus he's in trouble we need to use the floo’’ teddy quickly ran into the living room and quickly grabbed a handful of floo powder followed by Harry. They quickly jumped into the fire, teddy first then harry right behind him both yelling ‘’Hogwarts’’  
Teddy stumbled on the other side into the headmistresses office where professor McGonagall sat puzzled by their sudden entrance.   
‘’Where's albus?’’ Harry asked.  
‘’Well he should still be in class with professor Slughorn if I'm not wrong’’ McGonagall raised her eyebrows curiously.  
‘’He might have already left by now’’ Harry said to Teddy.  
‘’Explain now’’ the cat animagus said firmly.  
‘’Teddy you go off to look for him and keep in mind the time, I'll stay here and explain’’   
Teddy only nodded as he made his way out of the room practically running. He ran down the hall trying to check professor Slughorn as quickly as possible. When he got to the potions room he burst into the room without warning, making the elderly professor jump and grab at his heart.  
‘’Lupin I would like to remind you that this is a classroom and ….’’ teddy cut him off.  
‘’Where's albus?’’  
‘’He never came to my class and was marked absent in the first period’’ Slughorn calmly replied.  
‘’I haven't seen him all week’’ Scorpius piped up looking nervously at teddy. ‘’Is he alright?’’  
‘’That what I'm trying to make sure of’’ teddy thought for a moment ‘’Do you have any idea where he would go?’’  
‘’Maybe out near the woods kinda close-ish to the whomping willow he goes there a lot right near the cliff’’ Scorpius answered.  
‘’Thanks’’ and with that teddy ran out he knew exactly where Scorpius meant and was surprised he hasn't figured it out himself.  
One of the first time teddy knew of albus going to that spot was when albus was in second year and teddy in sixth. It had been near the beginning of the year and albus was already dreading the start of a new year. Aside from becoming friends with Scorpius and spending more time with his cousin rose the year from start to finish was a complete disaster. For starters, he had been sorted in Slytherin and when he thought it couldn’t get any worse he was completely ostracized by the whole house or at least it seemed (aside from scorpius). Rose had been sorted into Gryffindor just like almost everyone else in the family.  
On the train ride there teddy has been trying to counsel albus and convince him that second year would be much better. Teddy felt especially bad since he had kinda ignored albus a bit since that summer he and victory had just gotten together and were practically attached at the hip. About a week into the school year and teddy was doing his perfect rounds, it was almost curfew and he hadn't really seen anyone in the hallway. It was when he got near the dungeons that he started to hear muffled cries and laughter.   
Teddy was immediately on edge and started to follow the sounds. Once he started to get closer the voices became clearer, the crying noises were very clearly albus and what Teddy thought was Scorpius though he couldn't be sure. The voices were a few third and second-year Slytherin students. Teddy immediately felt his blood boil.   
He opened the door to the empty classroom. Immediately all heads turned to him and the bullying students immediately placed at the extreme look of loathing.  
‘’I want all your names I'm writing you up!’’ he barked out and the boys looked like they were about to shit themselves. Even Scorpius seemed nervous, but not albus, if anything he was absolutely delighted to see Teddy. Albus only smiled up at Teddy as though he could do no wrong in the eyes of the green-eyed boy. Afterward, they had gone to that spot by the cliff, albus showed him it and became their place to go when either of them was upset or just didn't want to talk to anyone but each other. Now looking back on the memory teddy wondered when everything had changed between him and albus, what had changed were even teddy couldn't seem to help him.  
Teddy was brought back to the present when he finally made it to the cliff he looked around and small albus sitting on the edge of the cliff with his legs swung over the edge. His shoulders were humped over. His messy brown hair was shoulder length and blowing in the wind. Even from a distance and without seeing his face, teddy could tell albus had probably been crying. Teddy had been planning on just approaching albus carefully, but instead he ended up stepping on a twig.  
Crack. The sound made albus jump and he nearly fell over. Albus squeked looking back at teddy and quickly stuffed a piece of paper in his pocket.  
Teddy immediately recognized it as the letter and it made his heart break a little. Albus said nothing but didn't let his eyes stray from teddy, he looked like a deer caught in headlights. He even looked a little guilty. Teddy didn't even know why he was doing it but he pulled out the letter from his pocket so that albus could see it. Albus’s eyes flew wide and he opened his mouth to speak but teddy just moved closer instead. He takes albus into his arms and just holds him with Albus's head tucked under his chin.  
‘’I love you too Albus’’. Teddy could feel albus begin to shake as tears spilled from his eyes.   
Teddy too started to cry as well. They both just stood there holding each other and crying. Albus pulled back a bit just to wipe off the tears from his face, but he just ended up smearing it. Teddy chuckled a little and held Albus's wrist, then albus began to laugh too. And suddenly it seemed as though every single cloud in the sky parted and the sun finally shone through.  
‘’I'm sorry’’ albus looked down at the ground nervously.  
‘’Don't be sorry’’ teddy smiled and lifted up albus chin to kiss him.  
And the kiss seemed to completely liberate them both. And the sun shone beautifully over them.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is the longest one I've written and I would love some feedback on it. I'm also taking request on here and my Tumblr.


End file.
